


News breaker

by Storylover_Vodhr



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover_Vodhr/pseuds/Storylover_Vodhr
Summary: Observe the pregnant Judy and her mate Nick in their natural habitat.





	News breaker

Judy Hopps, or Judy Wilde, or whatever she was anymore, let out a small yet despondent sigh. She had no idea how to do this, but by god, she was going to do it. 

 

She just had to say it. It was important. No, it was more than important. It was important enough that she had worked herself into a panic trying to figure out how to say it.

 

It was only a few words. Sure, they were important ones, but, hey, she said some important words every day, like "you're under arrest", "Stop in the name of the law", and "Nick I swear to god-"

 

But yet, whenever she had previously tried to tell her mate the truth, the impending, extremely important facts, she wimped out. She always ended up said something irrelevant, like how she liked trees, or how she thought Bogo was secretly married to Gazelle. It was ridiculous, and she felt that she should be forced to turn in her "I'm a real adult" card for having such problems with it.

 

Nick had to know. It was tantamount. Uber important. She couldn't give in, and back down. And, more importantly, Nick of all people should know before anyone else. She had even refused to leave the house with Nick, as a way to gather her courage to tell him.

 

"What's up, fluff?"

 

Judy let out an internal swear. She had almost hyped herself up, too. But, wouldn't she know it, Nick was back, and was holding a glass of some sort of... orange juice.

 

"Oh, uh, Hi Nick!"

 

The Nick in question raised his (in Judy's opinion) amazingly adorable and expressive eyebrows at her admittedly insane tone, and Judy could barely hold back a lovesick sigh. There was a reason why she was having so much trouble, after all. If she had to talk to some random Buck, and explain her situation, she'd have no problems. But no, she had to talk to Nick, her best and most amazing friend in the world. 

 

Damn hormones.

 

"So, uh, Carrots... What do we have planned for today?"

  
Quick, she had to respond.

 

"Oh, uh..."

 

Judy quickly forced her mind to come up with something. She had to answer. This was their main day off, and she had to tell Nick before the sun went down. But, how?

 

"We're going..."

 

She wouldn't screw this up. She couldn't screw this up. She watched Nick casually take a sip of the drink he was holding, and quickly blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

 

"To I'm Pregnant land!"

 

The resulting spray from the Fox's maw was inspiring, but Judy still felt that her method of breaking the news wasn't her best choice. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another ten minute story, this one as my rushed attempt at making fluff.


End file.
